dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Dragon Quest VI
This is a list of characters in Dragon Quest VI. Party Members The occupation title is listed in parentheses after the character's name. Monster Companions, the occupation title is the species. * The Hero (Village boy, or Prince of Reidock) (（村の少年→レイドック王子）): The 17 year old prince of Reidock. His were bound into slumber by the Demonlord Mudo, and he left with Hassan and Mirey to defeat him. However, Mudo has separated the prince's soul from his body, imprisoning the former in the dream world. In both the real world and the dream world, the Prince lives in the village of Lifecod. In the dream world he is the sister of Tania, while in the real world he merely lives with her to convalesce. His real sister died of a childhood disease years ago. He cannot leave the party and stay in Luisa's Tavern. He will find it much easier than any other party member to gain the Hero class. * Hassan (Travelling fighter, or Carpenter's son) (ハッサン （旅の武闘家→大工の息子）): The son of a carpenter in San Marino, he leaves his home to travel to Reidock Castle. With the Hero and Mirey, he left to battle Mudo, and his soul was flung into the dream world, while his body was petrified and placed in Mudo's castle. In the dream world, he is a travelling fighter, who volunteers to become a soldier at Reidock. He soon joins forces with the Hero. He hates carpentry, but his father taught him the art anyway. His MP and Speed are low, and his HP and Strength are high. * Mileyou, Muriel, or Mireyu (ミレーユ （謎の女性→テリーの姉さん）): (Mysterious woman, or Terry's sister): She lives with the old witch Granmaz. Once, she was sold to the Gindoro with her brother Terry, in the town of Gandino. She uses her Gold Dragon Flute to infiltrate the castle of Mudo. She appears to have already rejoined her body and soul by the time she joins the party in San Marino. Her Charisma is high, as is her MP, but her HP is low. * Barbara (Runaway child, or Daughter of Calberona) (バーバラ （家出娘→カルベローナの子）): A magician from the city of Calberona, and a descendant of the great witch Barbarella. The Demon Lord Glacos attacked the real city and sealed the dream world version of the city, where the souls of the inhabitants dwell. Like the other PCs, she is "invisible" (can only be seen as a ghostly shadow, and only by the PCs) in the real world. To rectify this condition, she has travelled to the glass tower in search of the Mirror of Ra. She cannot leave the party for Luisa's Tavern. She has the highest MP, but has very low HP. She also has high Charisma; although not initially as high as Mirey's, it increases faster and so will eventually overtake hers. She eventually gains the Bedragon spell. * Chamoro (Child of Ghent) (チャモロ （ゲント族）): He inherited healing powers from his grandfather, the Elder of Ghent. He wears glasses, and has a serious nature. He does not appear in the opening screens, but will join in the fight against Mudo later on. He gains clerical spells and has the highest MP of any male character, but his stats are otherwise average. He can use a wide array of equipment, including slime armor. He levels at a slower rate than any of the other human party members. * Terry (Wandering swordsman) (テリー （さすらいの剣士）) : "The Blue Spark" is the nickname of this swordsman. He is the brother of Mirey, and a resident in Gandino. Terry attempted to rescue her from slavery; but having failed he now seeks to become the strongest warrior in the world. He meets the party several times, but never when Mirey can see him, or vice versa. Eventually he enters into the service of the demonlord Duran, but Mireyu will eventually convince to join the party after he is defeated in battle. He belongs to the Battle Master class, and has already mastered the Warrior class; but he has no experience in the Fighter class. He eventually learns skills such as JIGOSPARK. His combat statistics are all high, but his magic-related stats are low. * Amos (Village hero) (アモス （村の英雄）): He is a kind and powerful warrior hired to defend the town of Monstoru from monsters. But one of the monsters bit him, and now he turns into a monster himself at night. If the Hero can obtain the Seed of Reason, Amos will gain power over his transformations, and will be able to transform at will. If he is informed that he turns into a monster at night, he will leave the town and can no longer join the party. He does not appear in the ending. His graphics are the same as those of a soldier. * Drango (ドランゴ): A Dragon-type monster (a Battlerex) defeated by Terry. She is sufficently impressed at being defeated by Terry that she will join the party if Terry is a member; but she does not appear in the ending animation. All her stats are low at first, but her HP are unusually high, and increase faster at higher levels. She is a member of the Dragon class. She eventually gains ZAORIKU, and other spells. Monster Companions in Dragon Quest VI are not assigned sexes. Since she accuses Terry of smashing her eggs, one may assume that Drango is female; also she is identified as female in Dragon Quest Monsters. The name is an anagram of "dragon" (ドラゴン). * Rookie (ルーキー): A slime from the Slime Arena. The owner of the museum eventually is sufficiently impressed with the party's skills at the Slime Arena that he gives the party a "rookie" slime to train to a high level. * Falchion (ファルシオン): Falchion is the dream world version of Pegasus, the legendary winged horse. The Archdevil Deathtamoor used his magic to petrify Pegasus's real world body, and seal his soul in the dream world. He is rescued by Hassan and the Hero, shortly after they reach Reidock; they name him Falchion. Major Characters * Tania (ターニア): A 16 year old girl who lives with you in Lifecod. Her parents are dead. She discovered the Hero and nursed him back into consciousness. She sees him as the older brother she never had, and so this is true in the dream world. She is saddened and confused when the Hero's spirit arrives and merges with his body. * Rand (ランド): A youth who lives in Lifecod. In the real world, he wishes to marry Tania; but sees the Hero as an obstacle to this plan. But he is on good terms with the hero in the dream world. * Reidock (レイドック): King of Reidock, father of the hero. He has a beard in the real world, but not in the dream world. He left to battle Mudo, but was defeated; Mudo imprisoned him in sleep in the Real World, and disguised him as Mudo in the Dream World. Both curses are broken by the Mirror of Ra after he is defeated in combat. After the defeat of Mudo, his Dream World form is a younger version of himself (the same as the form of Sheila at the beginning of the game) with the behavior of his wife. * Shiela (シェーラ): Queen of Reidock, mother of the hero. She is also cursed into eternal sleep in the Real World, and is the young king of Reidock in the Dream World. Due to spending such a long time in the Dream World, she has forgetten that it is not the Real World. But she does recognize the Hero as her son, even before he has recovered his body. After Mudo is defeated, in the Dream World Reidock she has the form of a young lady, with the behavior of her husband. * Tom/'Soldi' (トム), (ソルディ): Leader of Reidock's Army in both worlds. Ever since he was a child, he has not liked his own name, preferring to called "Soldi"; so in the dream world this is his name. Feeling responsible for the "imposter" prince's imprisonment by Geban, he launches an attack on the island of Mudo, and perishes in the attempt. He is replaced by Franco. In the dream world he has mysteriously vanished during the assualt on Mudo's castle; he later appears in the Prison Town, where he causes a revolution. * Franco (フランコ): A soldier of Reidock in the Real World. He later becomes the leader of the soldiers, after the death of Tom. He has served in the army since the hero was young, and does not like Geban. * Geban (ゲバン): The Minister of State of Reidock in the real world. Since the King and Queen are asleep, he runs the city on his own, and is disliked by the citizens. He has the hero thrown out of the castle for "impersonating" the Prince. He was himself thrown out after the king and queen awakened. In the dream world he is a wealthy merchant and is imprisoned by the (real world) King after he is awakened. He does not remember his life in the real world. * Granmaz (グランマーズ): An old woman who lives south of San Marino. Gran is just a title; her real name is "Maz". As an oneiromancer, she is one of the few inhabitants of the real world who can see people from the dream world. She seems to have helped Mireyu recover her real form. In official illustrations, she is presented as looking like Baba from Dragon Ball. * Mr. and Mrs. Calvet (カルベ夫妻): An old married couple in Calverona. They made the Magic Carpet with the help of Barbara's parents. Their neighbors think they are eccentric. * Rubiss (ルビス): A spirit living on the seabed near Mudo's castle. It informed Chamoro and the Hero of the existence of Mudo. Its relationship (if any) with the Rubiss from the second and third games is unknown. * Zenith (ゼニス): The king who rules Castle Zenithia. He holds the key to accessing the Nightmare World. * Massard/'Masarl' (マサール) and Clint/'Klimton' (クリムト): A pair of siblings with the power to create Travel Gates. Deathtamoor has transported them to the Nightmare World because he seeks to control this power. is the elder brother Other characters * Geena (ジーナ) and Ilya (イリア): A pair of thieves who desire the treasure in the Cave north of Amor. Ilya has an ornament which increases her speed. They are aged in the real world, but look much younger in the dream world, as they did when they travelled to the cave. As the story progresses, they die and are reborn as children in the dream world. * Horus (ホルス): Prince of the kingdom of Holstock, the son of King Horton (ホルテン). He is persistent but cowardly, but cannot inherit the throne until he has proven his bravery; so the king asks the party to accompany him through the cavern of testing. He gradually changes during the course of this quest. He is well-liked by the other children because they often work mischief together. * Foan (フォーン): The young king of Foan Castle. He is in love with the Cursed Princess, who was sealed in a mirror by Milargo. Not wanting to make a show of the trapped princess as his ancestors did, he has hidden the mirror in an underground warehouse. He does not know the name of the princess, because she cannot reveal it while trapped. * Erica (イリカ): The Cursed Princess, who was trapped inside the mirror 1000 years ago because she denied a wedding proposal from the wizard Milargo. With the help of the heroes, she is finally released from the mirror. While sealed in the mirror, she was unable to reveal the existence of Milargo to Foan, until the heroes arrive with the Mirror of Ra, which allows them to understand her gestures. Her original lover was slain by Milargo, but he reincarnated in the form of Prince Foan. * Deine (ディーネ): A mermaid who helped Rob in Pescani, and became separated from her companions. Her older sister Deina (ディーナ) possesses the Mermaid Harp. * Rob (ロブ): A fisherman who lives in Pescani. He sustained an injury while trying to fish in a storm, and was healed by Deine. He periodically buys fish from the store to feed Deine, and is worried that the other villagers will find her. Upon being discovered by the party, he asks the party to return Deine to the mermaid's home. Afterwards, his injuries healed, he visits the area by boat to meet Deine again. * Yurina (ユリナ): A snow fairy who lives in a small shrine north of Mount Snow. She helped young Golan of Mount Snow, but he broke his promise, so she froze the village into ice. * Cobble (コブレ): A blacksmith who lives in Longadeseo. He is famed for the strength of his arms. He left his wife and daughter behind so that he could see the Legendary Sword; but he never returned. His last writings can be found at a certain place on the seabed, although he himself plays no role in the plot. * Sarii (サリイ): Daughter of Cobble. It is said that she is even stronger than her father. She hates the Legendary Sword which caused her father's disappearance, and so has renounced the blacksmith's art. But she makes an exception for the hero, believing that he will use the Sword against the Demonlords. * Calvin Jeanporte (カルバン・ジャンポルテ): A wealthy man interested in "beautiful things"; he sponsors the "Best Dresser Contest". * Poseidon (ポセイドン): Ruler of the sea, who lives in Poseidon Castle. He asks the party to defeat Glacos, who seeks to seize control of the sea from him. * Bubore (ブボール): Elder of Calberona. She remembers the legendary spell MADANTE. * Clarke Ende (クラーク・エンデ): The aged armorer of Zaxon village. One day, he suddenly disappeared from Zaxon, and was taken to the Nightmare World. * tonnura (トンヌラ): A man with the form of a farmer. He was held in the Prison Town, and becomes the leader of the rebel army after the hero arrives. * Sludge (スラッジ): Owner of the Slime Arena. He loves all slimes, and seeks to make them stronger. He is currently raising a pair of slimes named "Champ" (チャンプ) and "Rookie" (ルーキー).